thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
ParaDan
ParaDan is the future version of Daniel Ferris from an alternate dystopian timeline where all of mankind has been wiped out by the Fears. He traveled back in time using a unique ritual, which caused a split in the timelines and because of this, anything he does in The Daniel-Verse will have no effect on the world he came from. Although he cannot change his world's predicament, his new goal is to prevent Daniel's future from suffering a similar fate. He has performed several questionable actions to ensure this happens. Personality ParaDan has literally seen the human race die out. It changed him, causing him to develop a much darker personality from Daniel's. He is willing to kill if he has to, and holds a hatred for all Fears, especially Slender Man, and will fly off his handle when he sees Slender Man. His personality is further altered by the Mercygiver he carries. He is resistant to its full effects, but it does nullify his feeling, which prevents him from feeling as much emotional pain as most people would. This also causes a lack of remorse when he has to kill. Despite having knowledge of the future, he has stated that events in the current timeline are playing out differently from his own. Because of this, he is unable to predict everything that will happen. Appearance Although he is from 15 years into the future, he appears to be around the same age as Daniel due to him drinking the toxic waters from the fountain of youth. He has pale skin, and black eyelids, as well as long black hair with white and gray streaks. These are all mutations caused by the extended use of his eldritch power. He is commonly seen wearing a blue raincoat and carrying a rapier, which was later revealed to be a Mercygiver. Powers ParaDan possesses all of Daniel's powers, and and then some. He has acquired the powers of every Fear, as well as no longer existant Fears and Demi-Gods that have yet to become Fears, including The Thorned Prince. There are many powers he has developed. *Linked souls: ParaDan's soul is heavily connected to Daniel's, enough so that a Scion or a descendant of the Vision, can see both of their destinies just by seeing one of them. *Enhanced Speed: ParaDan is faster than most humans. *Enhanced Strength: ParaDan is a lot stronger than he appears to be. *Master Fencer: ParaDan's sword skills are seemingly unsurpassed. *Godsway Mastery: ParaDan can use the Godsway unharmed, and can even traverse to areas such as The Crossroad of Trials. *Mental Fortitude: ParaDan can resist telepathic abilities and possessive beings. *Eternal Youth: Having drank from the fountain of youth, ParaDan is unable to grow older. Weapons The only weapon ParaDan carries is his Mercygiver. As he is from the future, another replica of his sword exists in the current timeline and is currently owned by Scia Malkator. He has also been known to remove his coat and use it as a grappling weapon. Gallery DanXferriS 001.jpg|Artist: Acelegin ParaDan 2.png|Artist: Acelegin Category:Characters Category:Daniel & Friends Category:The Daniel-Verse